the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
The Vox Populi
"The Vox Populi is a group dedicated to protecting their suited brethren and working towards the general enlightenment and technological evolution of mankind. They are intent on establishing a large nation in which they will test their ideas for government, including reverse-engineering their suits and mass producing them for the general populous, once the masses have been educated on proper usage. The end goal is the complete overhaul of the corrupt and ineffective governments worldwide and the ascension of mankind. Metal brothers and sisters, why should we bow to inferior governments when we could crush them easily whilst united? Why should the weak dominate the strong? To them, we are nothing but pigs for the slaughter. You don't think they'll imprison us? Destroy our suits and attempt to reconstruct them for their own sinister purpose? We cannot have a government that doesn't understand us. Humanity isn't ready for this power to be mass produced, but WE understand it because we had to learn it. Like moving to a new country and learning their native language, we were forced to become familiar with power armor, but to our governments, it's just another super weapon, to be used solely for military purposes." -The Anarchist, in his original concept speech, two months after Podfall "Basically we want to watch over humanity, give everyone suits once we believe they won't cause armageddon with them, and then set up a meritocratic republic. We can always use more people wanting to change the world for the better." -Adstatus, during a conference on the Safety Net forums The Vox Populi are a faction that formed about six weeks after the pods arrived. They are mostly a group of people who, tired of governmental corruption and social strife, wish to topple the current governments. Although there were disagreements over ideology at first, a set of central tenets were established. The core three dictate that a position is only derserved by whoever has the most skill to perform it, that the armors must be spread in order to prevent suited tyrants from ruling the people, and that no one is innately superior to another. In order to accomplish these lofty goals, the Vox will have to fight against the ruling governments of the world, many of which possess suits themselves. However, before this, they have set up a meritocratic republic in Somalia, as a test of their philosophy. Until time as this experiment either succeeds or fails, the other factions will remain weary of the Vox. Factions of the Vox Populi: Pro Humanitas Imperium: Eventually, though, the group fractured. A faction within the Vox now known as Pro Humanitas Imperium detonated a weapon now known as a nanite bomb in Nairobi, killing three-hundred people. After this, the Vox government denied involvment with the group, and began an investigation into how such an advanced weapon was constructed, and why it was used. The Humanitas later claimed responsibility for this attack, and said that it was an attempt to "uplift" the victims through use of experimental aerosol nanites. The members of this group were declared traitors to the Vox state, and have not performed any attacks on the scale of the Nairobi incident since. It is still unknown how they created the nanite bomb. Vox Radicals: After the Nairobi attack, another group broke off from the Vox. This group, known as the Vox Radicals, alledged that the Nairobi attack was sponsored by the Vox government as an attempt at garnering international support. This group, in the months after the attack, continued to denounce the proper Vox government, until a police officer linked to the group attempted to assassinate a Vox general during a military parade. After this, several leading members of this organization were arrested, and the remainder of the group, numbering about five thousand, fled the country for South America. Since then, they have published a manifesto that details a more extreme version of the meritocratic elements of Vox philosophy. The Radical philosophy espouses the control of the weak by the strong, and declares their intent to create a tyrannical meritocratic state. It is believed they have seized control of remote areas of Columbia, Peru, and Bolivia. Vox Old Guard: The majority of the Vox still remain in the Vox Old Guard faction, also known as the Vox Republicans. They remain in control of the Vox Somalian Republic, as well as most Vox foreign assets. Since the Humanitas and the Radicals split from the main group, the Republicans have institued stricter laws regarding both transhumanist augmentations and meritocratic challenges. They maintain a somewhat prosperous and stable country, as well as a country with one of the highest quality of life ratings in the region. They are also one of the main factions researching and reverse-engineering the suit technology, and have made significent advancements in the fields of robotics, nanorobotics, computer science, and weapons. The Republicans, however, have shaky relations with their neighboring states, and have had several border clashes so far. Vox Relations With Other Factions: The Vox maintain some form of relationship, but whether or not this relation involves mutual aid or KoS orders varies by group. Major Factions: The Vox are friendly with the Safety Net's administrators, and have generally are on neutral or friendly terms with individual members. Outer Haven is seen as an potential enemy to the Vox state. The Vox are officially neutral to them, but there are stories of Vox soldiers attacking Outer Haven bases. The Vox state is officially friendly with UNISSO, and most governments in general. TMS is regarded as a neutral corporation, albeit one that the Vox have hired for their services before. The Vox state are neutral to the Crusaders, but occasionally lend them assistance in easing conflicts in or around Vox territory. The Human carriers of Symbiotes are typically considered neutral to the Vox, although there have been reports of Symbiotes being murdered in Vox territory. The Vox are hostile to the Fae, although they generally do not engage them in combat to avoid provoking an inter-species war. Minor Factions: The Vox have been hostile to the Empyrean Knights ever since the Battle of Mogadishu. The Vox have set up a network of anti-aircraft installations throughout the country in case of another attack. Desperado Enforcement are treated the same as Outer Haven, with the exception that their agents are sometimes hired by the Vox. The Vox are generally friendly to Abyss, and Deep Sea Taxies are a common sight in Vox ports. The Vox are actively hostile to the Hunters, and have lobbied for Hunter members to be placed on Interpol watchlists. The Vox are interested in the Brinkers, and are on friendly terms with them. Some Vox scientists are also Brinkers, and vice-versa. The Vox are generally neutral to most smaller parties. Groups: Elforce is typically denied entry to Vox territory, due to several member's known opposition to the Vox. Pack members are generally detained if located in Vox territory, but members guilty of lesser crimes and members who were under extremely extenuating circumstances at the time they joined the group may be offered amnesty in Vox territory. Suit Cults are regarded by the Vox as targets for extermination. They actively locate and destroy Suit Cults in Vox territory. Category:Factions Category:Vox Populi